Once upon a time, Us
by MyNameIsNotYour
Summary: Il fut un temps où l'amour avait une signification pour chacun. Stiles et Derek sont marié depuis quelques années, mais ce soir là, Stiles ne croit plus en rien. .Sterek. oneshot.


**Bonjour tout le monde !****je suis de retour avec une deuxième histoire Sterek.**

**C'est une histoire que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a plus d'1 ans mais dont je me suis vite désintéressée avant de tomber dessus hier soir et de me remettre à l'écriture. Uwu.**

**Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais une suite , j'y pense très sérieusement mais pour l'instant c'est juste un OneShot.**

**Les personnages de teenWolf ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.**

**( j'avoue que j'aurai pas refusé un date avec Stiles haha)**

**je suis presque certaines que vous, lecteurs, avez lu bien pire mais je tiens a prévenir que le language va parfois être moyen moyen hein !**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**UwUwUwUwUwUwUwUwUwUwUwUwUw**

Je suis dans la forêt, assis sur ce qui pourrait être le néméton ou pas, qu'importe, là n'est pas la question.

Je ferme les yeux très fort pour éviter à d'autres larmes de couler. La légère brise de vent qui caresse mon visage rentre en contact avec l'eau sur mes joues et je sens le froid m'enlacer.

Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps je suis ici, je ne sais pas non plus depuis combien de temps la nuit est tombée.

Ou peut-être que je me mens à moi-même? Que je sais exactement depuis quand je suis assis ici ? Essayant de ne pas mourir d'une de mes célèbres crises de panique.

Cela fait 3h et 33 minutes.

Cela fait aussi 3h et 33 minutes que j'ai ouvert la porte de notre appartement et que j'ai croisé le regard surpris de mon mari alors qu'il se faisait prendre brutalement contre le mur de notre cuisine par un autre homme.

Ouais.

Voilà pourquoi je connais exactement depuis combien de temps je suis ici, je n'ai pas arrêté compter les secondes depuis que mon coeur a volé en éclat.

Je sais que lui aussi est là, Derek.

Je l'ai senti. Il y a ce frisson qui parcourt mon corps à chaque fois que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre.

J'ai toujours trouvé tout ce qui se rapportait à notre lien de compagnon excitant, rafraissant mais aujourd'hui sentir mon corps réagir à sa présence me dégoute, cela me donne envie de m'arracher la peau avant de me rouler au sol en tapant des pieds de rage.

Je le sens approcher et il s'assoit à mes côtés. Il soupire. Il soupire ? Un rire m'échappe. Pourquoi il soupire comme s'il était sur le point de commencer une corvée ?

Je perçois à travers notre maudit lien qu'il est inconfortable avec toute cette situation et cela me rend furieux .

Toute cette merde est de **SA** faute ! C'est à cause de lui que mon coeur est brisé, que m'a confiance en lui et en notre histoire a volé en éclat ! C'est de ça faute si tout ce qui s'apprête à être dit va nous blesser, nous briser encore ! TOUT est de SA faute à lui alors comment peut-il se permettre de lâcher ce genre de soupire ? Celui qui veut dire " _bon d'accord je vais le faire, c'est bon_" ?

Si seulement il pouvait se sentir inconfortable au point de cesser de respirer ! Eh oui je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de chose mais depuis qu'il s'est assis à mes côtés une petite voix en colère ne cesse de crier " _meurt, je te déteste ! Meurs, meurs_".

Bizarrement je n'ai jamais aussi bien compris qu'à cet instant comment la colère a pu être l'ancre de Derek pendant des années, car c'est elle en ce moment qui m'empêche de m'effondrer et de le supplier de m'expliquer pourquoi.

Je sors de mes pensées quand il essaie de prendre ma main. Pour être sûr que je ne le fuirai pas peut-être .

Je n'en ai plus la force de toute façon, mais je refuse qu'il me touche, pas après ça, alors je rejette sa main, je refuse de le regarder dans les yeux.

Je respire à peine de peur de sentir son parfum boisé, si je le fais je pourrais ne jamais m'en remettre.

''**_Stiles_**...-"

"**_Avec un homme Huh ? Je suis assez surpris Derek, si on m'avait demandé je t'aurai plutôt vu faire voler notre mariage en éclat pour un vagin _**"

Lui parler me prends toute ma force, j'ai envie de le frapper et de lui hurler d'aller se faire foutre, même s'il n'a pas attendu ma permission pour ça.

En cet instant je remercie aussi ma fierté qui me force à rester calme, je refuse qu'il voit à quel point il vient de me casser.

"**_Même après 6 ans de mariage tu me surprends encore_** " je continue, faussement joyeux "**_Après tout même si tu m'as dit que j'étais ton exception et que je suis le seul homme qui t'attire, c'est de m'a faute d'avoir pensé que ça resterait comme ça pas vrai ? _**" je suis maintenant sec et sarcastique

"**_Stiles je suis deso_**-..."

Je l'interromps, toujours sans le regarder.

" **_Après tout, on s'est promis fidélité non ? Et même si des millions de couples font cette promesse et la brisent, eux ne sont pas des putain de loups-garous pas vrais ? Je veux dire ils n'ont pas ce truc de compagnon, moi je suis censé être ta moitié, c'est toi qui me l'as dit et quand tu m'as marqué je l'ai ressentis aussi alors quoi ? Explique-moi pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé les jambes écartées comme une salope gémissant de plaisir alors qu'un autre allait et venait en toi Huh ? Ça semblait tellement bon que tu ne m'as même pas entendu arriver Derek_**"

Je le sens sursauter, pas habituer à m'entendre parler de cette façon. Mais je suis en colère et-...

"**_Ferme -la ! Stop_** "

Je sursaute à mon tour, il vient de-

"**_Stiles s'il te plaît arrête, je t'en supplie. Je suis tellement désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans notre cuisine avec ce mec_**" il chuchote comme terrasser par la tristesse " **_c'est comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps ! Stiles ! Je t'en supplie regardé moi_** "

Et pour la première de la soirée je l'écoute et me tourne pour lui faire face.

Ses yeux sont humides et ses joues sont aussi mouillé que les miennes mais cela n'arrange rien, je ne suis pas triste de le voir dans cet état, j'aimerais le voir au sol, j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il ressent n'est rien comparé à ce que moi je vis maintenant.

Bien sûr je me doute que mon avis est totalement faussé mais j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre.

"**_ Et alors quoi ?_**" Je commence " **_qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire Derek ? Huh ? Je reviens après 1 semaine loin de toi et je te surprends avec un autre, tout ce que je me dis c'est que finalement ce lien entre nous ne vaut pas grand-chose_** " je peux voir qu'il est blessé, bien fait " **_je te déteste tellement maintenant et-..._**"

"_ **Je sais**_ " sa voix se brise "**_ je peux sentir ta colère, ta tristesse, ta haine et tout ça semble engloutir l'amour que tu as pour moi _**"

Je le regarde, choqué . C'est vrai que je ressens tout ça mais je l'aime, si ce n'était pas le cas je n'aurais pas aussi mal.

" **_Notre lien_** " il continue "**_Stiles, notre lien est ce qu'il y a des plus précieux pour moi-..._**"

"**_APPAREMMENT PAS ASSEZ PRÉCIEUX POUR TE PERMETTRE D'ÊTRE FIDÈLE_** " je me lève et fais les cent pas devant lui " **_tout ce qui sort de ta bouche, je...je n'arrête pas de penser que c'est des mensonges ! Comment tu peux dire que notre lien compte quand tu te tapes le premier mec venu durant mon absence ?_**"

Et une idée me vient subitement en tête, je palie et me met à trembler, se pourrait-il..?

"**_Peut-être que c'est même pas la première fois après tout_** " il pâlit à son tour et se relève " **_ou peut-être que ce mec est même pas juste un mec comme ça . S'il le faut c'est ton amant régulier? Aller Derek, dit moi . Ça fait combien de temps que tu baises avec lui Huh ? Peut-être que tout ça a commencé même avant qu'on soit marié toi et m-..._**"

Je le vois s'avancer rapidement vers moi, il m'attrape par les épaules avant de commencer à me secouer.

" **_J'AI FAIS UNE ERREUR, C'ÉTAIT LA SEULE FOIS ET LA DERNIÈRE_** "

_Il crit_

Nous sommes tous les deux en larmes , collé l'un à l'autre. Et malgré moi, j'aime le sentir contre moi, j'ai envie de lui dire à quel point je l'aime et de le serrer fort pour ne plus jamais le lâcher mais je ne peux pas, car dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois gémir le nom d'un autre et ça, ça me tue.

Alors j'essaie de m'écarter de lui mais il prend ma tête de ses deux mains et m'embrasse, je peux sentir le goût de ses larmes et je ressens aussi sa peur, celle de tout perdre juste comme ça. Alors pour une dernière fois je me laisse aller et je lui rends son baiser, et je me rends compte que j'étais avide de ses lèvres, elles m'ont manqué. Dans l'action je lui mords la lèvre du bas, notre baiser est devenu violent et je peux sentir sa main gauche de positionner sur ma taille afin de me rapprocher de lui un maximum.

Je gémis et me colle à lui.

_Derek si tu savais combien je t'aime, ça me rend malade !_

Derek brise notre baiser, on est à bout se souffle.

" **_Je t'aime Stiles _**" il chuchote essouffler " **_je veux pas te perdre, jamais, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je me déteste tellement et mon loup me déteste certainement plus que toi. Tu-...tu es mon compagnon, mon âme-soeur , tu n'es pas seulement m'a moitié Stiles, j'ai une famille grâce à toi, je veux pas perdre tout ça, je suis tellement désolé_**"

il laisse sa tête tombée sur mon épaule et je sens des larmes mouiller mon haut.

" **_Derek_**"

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime

"**_Je-... Je suis désolée Derek _**"

il me regarde maintenant dans les yeux, et me serre plus fort contre lui

"**_ je t'aime, tu sais que je t'aime mais je peux pas _**"

Je trembles

"**_To_****_ut ce en quoi je croyais à voler en éclats ce soir, toi, moi, nous_**"

Je mets de l'espace entre nous et je remarque qu'il est beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire, je suppose que je suis dans me même état.

" **_Tout ce que je vois c'est toi et lui, encore et encore et cette ombre entre nous , elle sera la à jamais, je ne pourrai pas oublier cette trahison_** "

"**_ Ne le dit pas s'il te plaît...pas ça_** "

Je recule de 3 pas et baisse la tête.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Mais j'arriverais pas à passer outre , je le sais et je ne veux pas vivre comme ça, je mérite mieux .

" **_Tu peux rester à l'appartement, j'irai chez Scott-..._**"

" **_Stiles_**" son regard me supplie

" **_Je peux pas Derek, tout ça c'est toi qui la créer, cette situation alors je resterai chez Scott quelques jours et quand je serais prêt..._**"

Un sanglot m'échappe.

" **_je-...je t'enverrai les papiers du divorce_** "

Il halète.

"**_Au-revoir Derek_** "

je me retourne vers ma voiture. Ma main sur ma bouche pour empêcher d'autres sanglots de lui parvenir alors que je l'entends m'appeler, me suppliant de ne pas faire ça.

**Ce soir j'ai tout perdu.**

**Derek et moi sommes en couple depuis plus de 10 ans et serions resté marié durant 6 années avant qu'il ne foute tout en l'air.**


End file.
